Master Exploder
|image = File:Rdr_master_exploder.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |desc = Complete the Explosive Rifle Single Player Challenges. |gamerscore = 10 |trophy = Bronze |dlc = Liars and Cheats }}Master Exploder is an achievement/trophy in the Red Dead Redemption Liars and Cheats DLC pack. Description Complete the Explosive Rifle Mastery Challenges. Acquisition ''Red Dead Redemption Explosive Rifle Mastery challenges in ''Red Dead Redemption: :Rank 1: Buy an Explosive Rifle from the gunsmith in Blackwater. :*The price of the rifle begins at $10,000, but varying factors can lower this amount. See the Explosive Rifle article for tips on how to acquire it cheaply. :Rank 2: Kill 5 enemies taking cover. :*Go to any hideout and shoot 5 enemies while they are in cover. :Rank 3: Kill 3 enemies with a single shot. :*Go to Gaptooth Breach, dress in the Treasure Hunter Outfit, and simply tie up three enemies and place them in a pile. (This method may not always work, please see note below). :*In the PS3 version, go to Pike's Basin with the Bollard Twins outfit on and go to the main encampment. Get in position in front of the two men sitting at the campfire. Within a minute or so of entering the camp, a third man will almost always walk right in between the two men at the campfire. Simply wait for him to be directly centered between them and then shoot at his feet with the explosive rifle. If you lined up the shot correctly, the player will take down all three men with one shot, earning the desired rank. (This does not work. you simply lose 100 Honor points.) :*The player can go into a saloon and start a fistfight with several (meaning more than 3) patrons and then run away. The NPCs will follow the player wanting to get in a few punches themselves. When they are in a tight cluster chasing the player, turn and shoot them with the rifle. :*Go to Armadillo; enter the saloon and fire off a shot at the table where there are 3 or more members of Walton's Gang. :*Wait until the mission "And The Truth Will Set You Free", fight your way into Cochinay until you have the option to use the Gatling Gun. Three enemies will take cover behind a barrier to your left. Take aim at the middle enemy, and you should attain this rank easily. :*Wait for a bounty at Nekoti Rock. Go a few metres up the path (from the main path) and take cover behind the first rocks on the left at the base of the mountain. A gang member will walk across the top ridge of the mountain where the bounty is hiding. Kill him with a sniper rifle and resume cover behind the rock. The gang will come running down the mountain and you can easily kill four or five with one shot when they get to the bottom. :Rank 4: Kill 2 wild animals with a single shot. :*Go to either Escalera or to Tall Trees which are filled with wild animals to get this rank. :*Complete any Gang Hideout and a large amount of vultures will circle overhead. They fly in a pattern so watch closely, and when they group together, fire. :*Firing into the middle of a pack of wolves or coyotes before they are aware of the player's presence can also yield multiple kills. If they come after the player, try shooting between the two wolves that are closest together. :*Bait will usually attract multiple critters. Deploy it, retreat and wait. :Rank 5: Obtain the US Army Uniform and kill an enemy with the gun while wearing it. :*Acquire the US Army Uniform, wear it, go to a hideout and kill an enemy. ''Undead Nightmare'' DLC Explosive Rifle challenges in Undead Nightmare: :Rank 1: Save Rathskeller Fork. :Rank 2: Kill one of each Undead type. :*It's best to go to El Presidio, as all four types spawn there; if lucky, the player might even get them all in one shot. :Rank 3: Kill 3 Undead with a single shot. :Rank 4: Kill 2 wild undead animals with a single shot. :Rank 5: Kill an undead while wearing the US Army Uniform. :*If playing as Undead Marston, all you have to do is kill an undead. Notes *The 1st method detailed for Rank 3 may not always work. Enemies will become inactive during hideouts when hogtied as indicated by the removal of their red dot from radar. Nevertheless the method has succesfully been used on both consoles. *If trying to get the rank 5 challenge as undead John (in undead nightmare) the player simply has to kill an Undead with the explosive rifle (since undead John cannot use the US Army Uniform). Trivia *The title may be a reference to the song Master Exploder by Tenacious D. Category:Single Player Category:Liars and Cheats achievements and trophies